modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Gusu Lan Sect
The Gusu Lan Sect (姑苏蓝氏, Gūsū Lán Shì) is a cultivational sect based in the Cloud Recesses, a residence on a remote mountain outside the city of Gusu. Novel, Chapter 11 The current leader is Lan Xichen. Uniform The sect uniform consists of white robes with incantations stitched into the threads of the outer jacket to protect the wearer from low-level spiritual attacks. Novel, Chapter 5 Members of the direct Lan bloodline are permitted to wear white forehead ribbons with the Gusu Lan Sect's official cloud motif sewn onto them. The forehead ribbons are about a finger's width wide. Novel, Chapter 3 Guest disciples, associates and non-blood related disciples wear plain white forehead ribbons. The forehead ribbon means "to regulate oneself," and as such, very few are permitted by the owner to touch it, unless they are either family or cultivation partners. Novel, Chapter 45 History The Gusu Lan Sect was founded by Lan An. He was born in a temple, became a famous monk at a young age, and chose to cultivate as a musician. He took his surname Lan after 伽藍, or the Chinese transliteration of samghārāma (सँघाराम) or 'monastery.' After searching for his "fated person" and becoming her cultivational partner, he founded the Gusu Lan Sect. Novel, Chapter 18 At some point, Lan An and his wife had children. After her death, he left the Cloud Recesses and returned to the temple. Novel, Chapter 11 At an unknown point in time, over three thousand rules were carved into a rock at the base of the mountain on which the Cloud Recesses exist, known as the Wall of Discipline. Novel, Chapter 13 A thousand more rules were added between the time Wei Wuxian studied there as a teenager and the Novel's present day, bringing the total number of rules to over four thousand. Novel, Chapter 11 Shortly before the Sunshot Campaign, the Qishan Wen Sect forced the Gusu Lan Sect to burn down the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 52 Their residence was later rebuilt exactly as it appeared before, with the aid of Jin Guangyao. Practices *Like many sects, Gusu Lan teaches a unique sword style. Novel, Chapter 122 * All members of the Gusu Lan Sect wake up at exactly five in the morning and sleep at exactly nine at night. Novel, Chapter 19 *Prodigious arm strength from required handstands. Novel, Chapter 116 * The forehead ribbon is a sacred object to members of the Gusu Lan Sect. ** Lan An taught that one can only let go of all regulations when they are with the one they love and cherish. Thus, a member of the Gusu Lan Sect cannot easily give another person permission to touch their forehead ribbon, nor can they take it off as they please. Furthermore, they absolutely cannot tie it on someone else – unless that person is their "fated person" (命定之人, mìngdìng zhīrén). Novel, Chapter 45 * The Gusu Lan Sect banquets, according to Wei Wuxian, are more solemn than a funeral. Novel, Chapter 115 * Wei Wuxian describes the food in the Cloud Recesses as medicinal in taste and strictly vegetarian. Novel, Chapter 115 * All members of the Gusu Lan Sect must follow the rules inscribed on the Wall of Discipline outside the entrance. Visitors and guest disciples were also expected to follow all of the rules.Novel, Chapter 13 * Punishments for breaking the rules include copying all the rules by hand,Novel, Chapter 14 being beaten with a plank if the infringement was severe enough, Novel, Chapter 18 or doing handstands while copying the rules. Novel, Chapter 116 * Female and male cultivators are kept strictly separate, and interactions between the two are usually forbidden. Novel, Chapter 114 Members Sect Leaders *Lan Xichen (Current) *Qingheng-Jun (Predecessor) *Lan Yi (Third) *Lan An (Founder) Direct Members *Lan Qiren *Madam Lan (by marriage to Qingheng-Jun) *Lan Wangji *Wei Wuxian (by marriage to Lan Wangji) *Lan Sizhui *Lan Jingyi Guest Disciples *Su She (Former; left to form the Moling Su Sect) *Round-Faced Girl (Current) Associates Students who came to study: *Wei Wuxian *Jiang Cheng *Nie Huaisang *Jin Zixuan Magical Tools and Techniques Swords * Shuoyue * Bichen Instruments * Wangji * Liebing Items * Mo Incense Burner Techniques * Inquiry * Evocation * Rest * Song of Clarity * Chord Assassination * Collection of Turmoil Trivia *Despite the rule forbidding pets, Lan Wangji keeps a warren of rabbits in the mountain with Wei Wuxian's Lil'Apple. Novel, Chapter 19 *As a teenager, Wei Wuxian reflected that if the founder of the Gusu Lan Sect was a monk, he must have been an ascetic. Novel, Chapter 18 * Many of the direct Lan family can be described as cold on outside, passionate on inside: ** Lan An left the monastic life and his vows for his fated person. Novel, Chapter 18 ** Qingheng-Jun married his wife against the objections of his sect. Novel, Chapter 64 ** Lan Wangji faced his uncle's ire to elope with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 114 ** Lan Xichen chose to seclude himself after stabbing his sworn brother Jin Guangyao, and still appeared depressed several months later. Novel, Chapter 115 References Category:Sects Category:Gusu Lan Sect Category:Gusu